


.

by tom_the_holland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland
Relationships: Beau Mirchoff/Reader, Zachary Levi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	.

I honestly don’t know where or how I met Zach. I know it was at a party, but I don’t remember how we got to talking or anything. All I really remember is when we got back to his hotel room.

We stumbled through the door and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I felt sick as I stood in the bathroom. What was I doing? I stayed in there for several minutes before deciding I DEFINITELY wanted to go back out there.

I opened the bathroom door and looked into the room. Zach had dragged the double mattress off the bed and out onto the balcony. It was like three in the morning, but still hot enough to stay outside. The balcony sliding doors were open and the furniture had been pushed out the way. Zach was led on the mattress on his back, facing me. He was completely naked except for a couch cushion over his crotch with a condom on top. His arms were behind his head and he was propped up on five or six pillows. He smiled at me as I looked at him, open-mouthed. I threw aside my jacket and walked out onto the balcony. I picked up the condom and threw the cushion back into the room.

I rolled the condom onto Zach and we made love out on that balcony for the first time. He never changed from the slightly-inclined propped-up position and I straddled him where the cushion had been.

Zach was incredible. The best I’d ever had by miles. Something about the way he held me, the way he gently made love to me out on that balcony told me that I wanted to spend my life with him.

I fell asleep with his arm around me, my head in his hot armpit groove. He never took the condom off, he just fell asleep.


End file.
